


Hidden History

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: The Truth About Tony [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Hidden parentage, M/M, Nobody told Tony, Peggy Carter is Tony's mother, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Growing up, Tony had a tumultuous relationship with his father but his saving grace was the relationship he had with his “aunt” Peggy and her “friend” Angie. After Peggy's death, Tony is helping pack up her things when a scrapbook is found that she'd made for him. What's contained within the pages changes Tony's whole world as a deeply hidden truth comes to light that changes what he's believed about himself his whole life.Talking to Angie, the only surviving adult from that time, and using what's contained within the pages, Tony must come to terms with the revelation that he's not who he thought he was and that maybe Peggy's protective nature just wasn't because he was Howard's son but her trying to show she cared because of her true relationship to him.





	1. Beginning of the End

Tony sighed as he walked up to the doors of a long term care facility in D.C.. He was on his way to visit his Aunt Peggy, one of the only adults left in his life aside from her friend Angie. It was hard for him to see her in here, frail looking and so unlike the strong woman he remembered coming around when he was growing up. It didn't help that her always sharp mind was slipping away from her, breaking his heart when she'd get embarrassed by not remembering little things.

Putting on a camera ready smile, Tony walked into the cozy room, taking in the woman lying on the bed sleeping. She looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the woman he had always admired was slowly slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Tony had good memories with his Aunt Peggy. Being one of his father's oldest friends, she and her best friend had been around the Stark household a lot when he was younger. Most of the time, when his dad was being overly hard on a little Tony for trying to win a little affection from the hard man or when yet another achievement wasn't good enough for a Stark, Peggy and Angie would show up to take him to their place for a while: Peggy, nursing any hurts he'd gotten from Howard's temper and Angie often in the kitchen making amazing food for them to enjoy. If Tony would have had a choice between going off to boarding school like he had or living with the two women that made him feel loved, unlike his father, he would have lived with them in a heartbeat. They held a special place in Tony's heart which was why he showed up even though it killed him to see how time had taken so much from them, Peggy most of all.

Taking a seat in the chair by her bed, Tony carefully fit his hand into hers. “Hey Aunt Peggy,” he said softly, trying not to startle her.

Peggy's brown eyes blinked opened slowly, a smile spreading across her face. “Howard, how's our son?”

Confusion furrowed Tony's brow. He understood why she thought he was his father, it had happened on previous visits, but he'd never heard of Peggy having children. As far as he knew she'd never had any and what was the ‘our’ bit; did he have a brother out there somewhere he never knew about?

“It's Tony, Aunt Peggy,” he finally replied after filing away the new information to think about later. He was here to spend time with her, not dig into things she probably didn't realize she'd said.

“Tony,” she studied him a few moments, trying to put together the fragmented memories in her head.

“Your favorite person,” he tried his hardest to smile as he watched her struggle. Peggy was getting worse each time he came. Tony tried to find some way to help but somehow a cure to her disease escaped him.

Staying for as long as he could, Tony finally left after the fifth time Peggy had asked him who he was. As much as he wanted to see her, it was getting hard for him as she worsened. Peggy didn't have much left in the way of family, a niece Tony had found who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve visited from time to time, and Angie made sure she was wheeled down as much as she could when her health allowed but that was it. For all the great things the woman had done, at the end it seemed nobody cared to see her except for those that had known her before everything happened. Then again who would want to see their legendary idol brought down by time and age?

He'd planned on swinging by Angie's room while he was here, but Tony felt too drained after Peggy to deal with the other woman today so after checking in with her care staff, he left to go see someone that understood what he was going through. He needed to see the one person that still remembered they loved him despite age, he needed Steve.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Huffing a bit as he climbed the last few stairs up to Steve's apartment, Tony wondered why the man didn't just live in a place with an elevator like any normal person in this day and age. He wasn't out of shape by any means, but so many flights of stairs took a toll on his not so young anymore body. The need to see the man over rode any desire to avoid unnecessary physical exertion as Tony finally knocked on the door, nodding to the blond across the hall as she gave him a disapproving look before entering her own apartment.

The door cracked open, revealing the confused face of Steve Rogers, or the man Tony had the pleasure of calling his since they had a talk after the battle of New York and started working out their differences. It hadn't been easy in the beginning, constant comparisons to his father drove Tony crazy seeing as how nobody but a few close friends actually knew what had transpired between them. Having to shatter Steve's perfect image of Howard was difficult, but in doing so Tony got to see the real man behind the legend. Tony wasn't going to say no to having his dream come true of getting to know the man better after years of hero worship, and get to know him he did.

After things started to go wrong with Pepper the last time, Tony went to his new friend looking for comfort but after being on the receiving end of someone that understood the mental scars fighting can leave on a man, he'd found himself falling for the gentle artist's soul under the hard soldier exterior. Tony would find any excuse to be around Steve after that until one particularly hard drinking night he'd given in to his desires and kissed him.

When told by the super soldier what had happened the next day, Tony had tried to make up an excuse but before he could Steve gently kissed him saying that the feeling was mutual if it wasn't just the alcohol talking. Since then, they'd taken things slow for Tony's standards but he knew that Steve would be his rock in the hard times and he needed that strength now.

“Tony,” Steve said his name with worry in his voice as he took in the worn out look on his face, “are you alright?”

Stepping closer, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist before responding. “I went to visit Peggy. She's doing worse every time I see her.” 

“I know, last time I was there she kept thinking it was the first time she'd seen me since the crash,” Steve told him as he gently guided them further into the entryway, not letting go.

Taking comfort from the solid form holding him, Tony leaned against Steve. As hard as it was for him to see the woman that had been a major part of his life slowly disappearing, he knew it was probably harder on his boyfriend to see the woman he'd last known as a young, vibrant fighter suddenly old and frail. As much as Steve projected being strong and in charge, Tony got to see just how young he truly was, how time passing had left him behind and it hurt to see how much things like this affected them both on different levels. While Tony was losing someone that was like a parental figure, Steve was losing the woman he'd loved that had gotten to live a full life without him.

“I hate seeing her like this,” Tony admitted as they lie on the couch an old record playing in the background. “She's the reason I'm not even more fucked up. When things got bad at home Aunt Peggy was the one who'd come in and take care of me. If it wasn't for her…” he couldn't admit the rest. If Peggy and Angie as well as the family butler and his wife hadn't been part of his life, Tony very much doubted he'd be here now. Peggy especially had played an enormous part in getting a young Tony the help he so desperately needed at a time nobody else in the house could get through to him.

Steve held Tony closer, feeling the tension in his body. “I'm glad you had her. She was a special lady when I knew her. Happy to hear she helped you so I can have you now.”

They spent the rest of the night together, sharing memories of the woman that helped shape them both into the men they were today. A sadness overlooking them as they came to terms with the fact Peggy Carter would never be that woman again.


	2. End of an Era

The call Tony had been dreading had finally come. He had been in the middle of an ongoing argument with Steve when it happened; as much as they loved each other, they still had very different ideas when it came to what was right. They'd finally found Bucky after everything that had happened in D.C. so while Steve and Sam were out finding the man, Tony had stayed behind to make sure Bucky would be able to live a life after everything. 

Originally, the only solution the government would accept was The Winter Soldier's death but Tony had gotten them to agree that maybe evaluation at a maximum security facility with their doctors and scientists would be a viable second choice. It wasn't ideal as far as Tony was concerned but it was a start. He knew what lengths he'd go to protect Rhodey in a situation like this, how could he expect any less from Steve when it was his best friend on the line?

When he told Steve about the deal, Tony didn't expect the angry outburst he'd received. In Steve's mind, Tony was willing to let them torture Bucky for his past when the man was trying to tweak things so Bucky would be safely with them at the upstate Avengers facility or another safe location during the time it took him to recover away from anyone wanting to control him. It was only to give himself more time to set up something better that Tony had taken the first compromise but his hard headed boyfriend refused to see it. That was how Tony found himself alone in New York when the news had come that his Aunt Peggy had passed.

Devastated, Tony had locked himself away. Between the stress of fighting with Steve and losing one of the last people that had made him feel safe and loved, he just shut down wanting to do nothing more than drown his sorrows in his bar. That's where Steve found him, deep into a bottle, crying over the loss of another important woman in his life.

“Tony,” Steve started as he slowly approached, “Sharon got a hold of me. Told me she went peacefully in her sleep. Asked me to be a pallbearer but I wanted to check in with you before I headed to England for the funeral to see if you were coming too. I know how much she meant to you.” He gently took the glass from Tony's hand as he went to take another drink, “Tony, are you alright?”

“I can't go to another funeral,” Tony hiccuped as he leaned into Steve's solid form, “lost too many people, I can't see her like that, not after my mom, Ana, Jarvis, I can't do it…”

“Okay, okay,” Steve wrapped an arm around him, “I'll cover for you. Just take care of yourself, maybe lay off the booze, hmm?”

“You still mad? I almost got it fixed for you to bring Bucky home, I'm trying babe. Want him to be safe for you, do the same for Rhodey, I want you happy...” Tony started babbling in his drunk, emotional state.

“You agreed to keep him a prisoner at the mercy of people that want him dead. It's not how you'd treat your friend, you'd move heaven and earth for Rhodey. I know Bucky's been made to do horrible things but he doesn't deserve to be kept as a prisoner.”

“He won't be, promise, just need time, you'll see, I'll make it good for him, please believe me, I'm trying, please…”

Steve sighed knowing he wasn't going to get Tony to see his side of this in the state he was in. “I've gotta go, if I don't catch this flight I won't make it to Peggy's funeral. You do what you have to Tony,” he stood up, gently shaking off Tony's desperate grip on his pants. “I'll call you when I'm ready to talk. Maybe you'll be sober then.” Steve walked out without another glance back, leaving Tony utterly alone.

Tony kept himself lost in the blissful darkness of inebriation. Somehow he did manage - with a little help from Rhodey and Pepper - to get the terms of Bucky's confinement changed so he would be in Avengers custody with all legal responsibility falling to him if anything went wrong but other than that one small accomplishment, he was spiraling down into the welcome darkness of depression.

The phone ringing made him groan. Tony was deep into his bender and had managed to push everyone away for the moment so he could hurt himself in peace. J.A.R.V.I.S., worried about his creator, put the call through for him after seeing who it was.

“Tony,” Sharon Carter's voice burrowed into his head from the speakers, “I need to ask you a favor.”

“What the hell do you need from me?” Tony slurred his words, not in the mood for anything that would require him to think.

“I'm stuck working a case and keep getting calls from the nursing home about clearing out Aunt Peggy's things,” the answer came simply, “was wondering since you're at least in the country if you would mind helping. Give you a chance to see if there's any mementos you might want since you were so close with her.”

“You want me to pack her stuff?”

“I'll be there to help you but they want it started so they can get it ready for someone else. Please Stark, it's the least you can do for her now.”

Sighing, Tony rubbed his eyes as he contemplated the request. While he'd rather stay oblivious in his alcohol cocoon, maybe helping would be better. He couldn't handle the funeral but maybe this would give him the closure he needed to deal with Peggy's passing that looking at her body in a box couldn't give him. “Yeah, okay, I'll do it.”

“Thank you Tony, it means a lot that you're willing to help. I'll see you when I can get there, maybe wrangle up some other help if I can. But if you could get a start it would be great.”

“Yeah, I'll head that way. Figure something out for you.”

“Okay, I've got to go but I'll be in touch.”

Sharon ended the call, leaving Tony reeling from the conversation. He really didn't want to admit Peggy was dead, that the woman who had been his rock was now nothing but a memory, but maybe Sharon was right. Maybe putting the past to rest would be a good thing. He sighed, pushing himself up to get ready to keep his promise, to go to D.C. and let go of another woman he loved.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
London

Sharon put her phone in her pocket, turning to see Steve across the room. She walked over, part one of her plan in place. Her job made it easy to find out what was going on after Steve told her he was fighting with Tony. She could see where they both were coming from but didn't like Steve's refusal to see that after everything, Tony really was trying to help him save his friend.

“So you taking a break and helping me with the packing?” she asked approaching him with a sad smile.

“Why didn't you tell me she was your aunt,” Steve asked, “seems like something you should mention.”

“I wanted to be seen as a capable agent in my own right. She was a legend, how could I ever live up to her legacy?” she shrugged.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I can see that. You really want me helping you with her stuff?”

“There's not many people I'd trust with doing it. Besides you knew her, she loved you, there might be some things you'd want to keep from your time together scattered around. Might not be much but it's something. I just can't do it alone you know.”

Thinking back to when his mother died, Steve knew how he felt having to deal with everything himself so it made his decision easier. “Yeah, I do. When do we leave?”

Sharon gave him the details, glad the second part of her plan was in place. Now if everything went right she could fix their broken relationship and help them all heal from the death of a great woman.


	3. End of the Illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to LiliaNox7 for the wonderful artwork and support. It's been a genuine pleasure to work with her.
> 
> Check out the amazing artwork on [Tumblr](https://lilianox7.tumblr.com/post/185404235084/art-for-my-second-imbb-collab-i-worked-together)

It felt strange to Tony, being in D.C., not staying in Steve's apartment, no aunt Peggy there to give him guidance, alone in the impersonal hotel and empty hospice rooms as he goes through the motions of being stable while everything around him is falling apart. He'd been through worse, he could make it, this was nothing compared to life or death battles right? 

With a sigh, he picked up the pile of boxes he'd set at his feet when he opened the door to the room that had been home to a woman who'd cared for him since he'd been born, had seen him at the lowest of lows and highest of highs and been able to keep him grounded in reality when all he wanted to do was self destruct because the pressure was too much. The empty room seemed to mock Tony's broken heart as he assessed the items scattered around, pictures and mementos that Peggy had collected over the years from people that loved her, it was overwhelming to think he was here to pack away proof that the great woman had existed. 

Taking a deep breath, he went over to the little desk in a far corner of the room to start his work. Applying a little bit of cold logic to the situation calmed Tony, made it easier to focus on the task at hand if it was just another systematic function and not getting rid of evidence that Peggy Carter ever occupied the space. He started carefully wrapping the pictures and knick knacks on top in bubble wrap before putting them away as it cleared a space for him to sort through the papers in the desk. 

Tony recognised some of the shots from history books and being present at the occasions while others were new. There were many pictures of Peggy and Angie from over the years. He'd had his suspicions over the years that the women hadn't been honest about their relationship but they always seemed happy so what harm did it do to ignore the way they acted more like an old married couple than best friends like they always claimed when asked. He continued on, starting on the drawers separating out important papers from junk when in the last drawer he found a large leather bound book with bits of paper sticking out of the edges. Curious, Tony opened the cover to see a birth certificate with his name on it but instead of listing Maria as his mother, it had Margaret Elizabeth Carter. “What the hell…” he sat on the floor, looking over more of the contents. There were letters and pictures all addressed to him, with Peggy professing her pride and love over every achievement and milestone Tony had achieved.

This wasn't what he'd been expecting to find when Sharon had asked him to help. This had to be some cruel prank someone was pulling, Tony decided as he closed the book. There was only one person alive that could tell him the truth. Taking the book with him, Tony went through the halls of the nursing home to see Angie Martinelli, Peggy's long time companion and honorary family, though if the book was to be believed she could be considered his third mother.

“Tony, what do I owe this unexpected visit,” Angie greeted him brightly but there was a deep sadness in her eyes as he walked into her room.

“I was cleaning out Aunt Peggy's room and found this,” Tony held out the book for her to see, “was wondering if you knew anything about it.”

Angie's hand reached out to touch the book, “I haven't seen this in years.” She looked up at him, “you looked at it?”

“It's a joke right, someone planted it, it's not real.”

Patting the bed next to her, Angie replied, “sit down. Looks like we need to have a talk. Was hoping she could have told you herself or Howard would have said something but I guess it's up to me.”

Tony looked at her confused, “ you're saying it's true?”

“What's in that book doesn't change anything about how you felt or feel about Maira, she's the one that raised you and loved you, she was your mother in the ways that counted,” Angie told him firmly. 

“Why didn't anyone tell me before? Didn't I deserve to know to truth? You say it doesn't change anything when it changes everything! If I'd known I would have done things differently. I could have…” Tony sank down into the chair by her bed rambling.

 

“Peggy knew what she was doing when she made the decision to give you up,” Angie interrupted touching Tony's arm gently, “she wanted to tell you many times over the years, but with her work and your father standing in her way she did what she could to stay in your life. That book was her way of telling you what she couldn't without risking you being taken away from us. If your father knew she'd regretted giving you up, kept subverting his wishes when it came to you, he would have found some way to keep you far away from us. You wouldn't have so many memories of us if she hadn't played the game and kept her word about never telling a soul the truth about giving birth to you.”

“How'd it happen? The way she acted towards dad I never figured they were ever together like that.” Tony fingered the book cover as a million questions ran through his head at once. “I mean you guys were together as long as I can remember right? So how'd Peggy end up with me?”

“You have to understand as much as I did, they'd both lost a person they loved during the war. If things had turned out different I'm pretty sure Peg would have married her captain and lived as happily ever after as the two of them could have.”

Tony blushed at the vague mention of Steve and the life he might have had if he hadn't gone down in the ice. Now instead of a wonderful woman like Peggy Carter, he was stuck with the mess that was Tony Stark if they ever reconciled. He didn't want to think about that as he listened to Angie talk.

“From what I understood, they used that as a way to feel something they were missing after they'd lost him. They loved him and when they couldn't find him, they were broken so that was a way to try to find what they'd lost with each other. Peggy never saw Howard in a romantic light, that much I know, but it was a way to cope until they found someone else. She and I didn't actually get together until she was pregnant with you but I loved her enough to not care. You're like the son I never had Tony, I'm happy you turned out as well as you have.”

“I'm still a mess. Seems like I've been nothing but a mistake since the day I was conceived.”

Angie gripped his arm, “mistakes may have been made but they weren't yours. Times were different, it was harder to be a woman in power let alone in love with another woman and pregnant with an illegitimate child. Your mother wanted a child, Peggy wanted the best life for you she could give. Pretending you were Maria's child with Howard gave you legitimacy, gave you so many opportunities she couldn't give you when she chose to be with me. I know Edwin and Ana did their best for you as well, you were everyone's baby Tony, even if your father was a right bastard at times, he loved you too. You were wanted and loved by so many other people we tried to make up for the way he treated you.”

“I knew everyone but dad loved me, especially when I got low. You guys did so much for me and I never knew why. I didn't know I meant that much to you all. I wished I could be someone else's kid, I didn't realize I had so many options right in front of me.” Tony moved to embrace Angie in a tight hug, “now it's too late for anyone else but you.”

“Well now,” she held him close, “it's your time to make a family. You can be better than us Tony, you've already done so much that made Peggy and I proud to call you ours. You continued her legacy of protecting the world. You're a good man, if a little misguided at times, but you do your best to do what's right. This book just shows that you're more like her than your father and that's not a bad thing. I'm just sorry he took it out on you when he saw you were your mother's son.”

“So because I was more like Peggy he treated me like shit?” Tony bit his lip as he thought about how hard he'd tried to win his father's love, always seeming to fail.

“That's what he told Edwin, he couldn't stand that you reminded him of another person he loved that had left him.”

“He loved her? Then why did he always seem to want to push her away?”

Angie pulled back to look at him, “because Peggy reminded him of what he could have had that she refused to give him. Howard wanted to make an honest woman of her, raise you with her as a family but she refused to compromise her values by agreeing to a loveless marriage just because she was pregnant. She knew that would kill her if she did that so she turned him down and made the hardest choice of her life in keeping you only to give you away in the end.”

“I get why she couldn't raise me or why my father wasn't her choice of partners but why lie to me?” Tony's brows furrowed in thought before a spark of anger lit in his eyes. “Why didn't anyone ever let me know my entire life was a carefully constructed lie to save face for everyone involved? All the times I was hospitalized because of the shit dad put me through, all the times I almost died because of how broken I was and nobody thought to give me any indication of the truth?”

 

“It was only because of your mother that we were able to be around as much as we could. Maria was an amazing woman, she fought so hard for you against your father when we couldn't but nobody wanted to face your father's wrath when it came to it.” Angie looked away in shame, “he had documents drawn up to keep the lie hidden deep and if anyone ever spoke about it he'd have buried us. It wasn't fair to you but you know how Howard was, he'd do anything to keep his image, so we did what we could within the constraints set. It was all for you darling boy, we tried our best to give you everything we could despite your father.”

Seeing the truth in Angie's eyes, Tony's anger cooled a bit. Peggy had always seemed to be there when he needed her most, Angie as well, not to mention the Jarvis’ and his mother. He hadn't been alone during his dark times, what she said about the support had been true. Knowing now that it was more than just Peggy caring for him as the child of an old family friend, that it was her way of giving him the motherly care she hadn't been able to because of his father's restrictions made sense now than it had back then. Peggy had been the one making sure he was taken care of after his parent's death, Peggy who had believed in him as he was and not just as Howard's son and legacy. Tony had been blind to the extent of the love and care the woman had bestowed upon him until it was too late to tell her how much it meant and it hurt him all the more now he knew the truth of it.

"I… thanks for clearing that up for me." Tony faltered as he tried to quiet the noise his head was providing him with the new information.

"Want some help clearing her things," Angie asked pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm sure even an old woman like me could be of some help and you wouldn't be alone."

"Yeah, I… that'd be nice," he accepted with a sigh. Tony really didn't feel like going back and working with how he felt but it still needed to be done.

"Okay," Angie nodded, "let's go"


	4. End of the Lie

Tony was shocked as he heard voices coming from Peggy's room as he and Angie approached. They entered to find Sharon and Steve busy organizing things and packing. It was almost surreal seeing them all here after everything.

"Hey Tony," Steve stood up as soon as he noticed the brunette in the doorway, walking over, "we found him."

"Good, great, what are you doing here?" Tony still hurt from the fight before Steve left and was torn between wanting to punch him for his actions or falling into his arms to be held to confess everything that he'd found out in the last few hours.

"Didn't want to leave it all for you so as soon as we wrapped things up we came here." Sharon was wrapping up a few nick knacks across the room.

Angie looked from Tony to Steve, taking in the tense postures. "So you're the legendary Captain America huh?" She wanted to break the tension a bit.

Steve looked at her, "you must be Tony's Aunt Angie."

"Also was Peggy's wife," she stated firmly. "Figured I'd come keep an eye on you youngins to make sure you didn't mess up Peggy's things."

"Angie, so good to see you," Sharon exclaimed coming over to give the woman a hug.

Tony let his fingers drift over the book he was holding as the others talked, still overwhelmed by the news. His mind full of what ifs and what could have beens if only he'd known, but surely Peggy couldn't have kept it secret from everyone, she'd had family. "Sharon, have you ever seen this book before," he asked suddenly.

Sharon came over to look at the cover, "no, what is it?" 

Tony sat down and handed the book over, not surprised that Steve came to look as well, suddenly nervous about what they might say. It was one thing to talk it out with Angie in the privacy of her room, but to share the information with his boyfriend who'd also wanted to date his mother and the woman who was a new found cousin was another story.

"Wait, you found this?" Sharon's voice was colored with shock. "Peggy's your mother? She always said she'd never had kids which was why she spent so much time with me."

Steve tried not to show his disbelief, but Tony knew him well enough to see the slight change as they looked through the pages. "Tony…"

"It's true, there's a long story behind it but I was there the day Tony was born," Angie confirmed, "he's Peggy and Howard's son."

"I… I…" Steve's words failed him as a blush rose on his cheeks, "I can't believe it."

"You dated me, you loved Aunt Peggy and now you're with Tony. Must be awkward," Sharon looked at the soldier.

Angie couldn't help but laugh, "guess Steve Rogers had a type. He can't help but fall for a Carter. Guess he likes his partners to be strong and take no shit from nobody, can't say I disagree because I was with her for fifty years."

"Am I a Carter," Tony asked quietly. "Never got the chance to be much of a son to her. Seems like I'd be disrespecting her memory as well as my parents to claim that now."

"She did her best, you know what she meant to you. Peggy waited your whole life to be able to acknowledge you as her own but there wasn't ever a good time. If you want to call yourself her son than she'd be proud to hear it, if you wanted to keep on pretending than I'll take the book and you never have to tell anyone else what you found and it can be destroyed." Angie looked at him, smiling but with a hardness behind her eyes.

"I could do worse when it comes to cousins," Sharon added, "I suppose if you wanted to be part of my family we could give it a try."

"Steve," Tony looked to the silent blonde, "it's weird right? You being with me after this. I want to keep the book, maybe not publicly acknowledge the fact but at least do something for her like I did for my mom. Maybe start something to help out little spy kiddos, I don't know but Peggy deserves something for what she is to me and how my dad treated her after bringing me into this world. It would mean the world if you'd be by my side in doing this, you loved her too."

Steve slowly shook his head, "I'll help you with any projects you want for her, Peggy was a great woman and deserves something besides a broken organization to serve as her legacy to the world."

"Because Anthony apparently isn't enough," Angie grumbled.

"And there's that," Steve continued looking miserable, "you're right, I loved Peggy, thought she'd be the woman I married and had a family with before everything happened. I thought I knew what I was getting into with you but I don't know what to do now I know you're her son. It feels wrong to think I want the same with you after hoping for that. I… I need some time and space to figure this out. I'm sorry."

Tony nodded, biting his lip to try holding back tears. "Figured as much. Can't help what happened but if it's too much than go. You said you'd found your friend, go help him while you think about what I mean to you or if the ghosts of my past that I had no say in are that scary you can't stand the sight of me."

"Tony…"

"Go Steve, I can't deal with you on top of everything else right now. Call me if you want to try again but other than that just go so I can figure my own shit out alone as usual."

"It might be for the best if you left," Sharon glared at Steve as she stepped in front of Tony while Angie went to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Steve looked down but walked away with a sigh.

"Let's finish this so I can go home. I think there's a bottle with my name on it." Tony let a single tear fall for Steve but in his mind he knew it had been too good to last. He had so much to figure out now it was almost a relief to be alone, maybe he could finally figure out who he was now that he had all the information. Maybe he could live up to the legacy he'd inherited from Peggy, be the man she'd always told him he was, be the son she'd loved if what little Tony read could be believed. Maybe having Carter in him wasn't a bad thing.


	5. Epilogue

Steve had decided that it was too much to try staying with Tony, the love he'd professed not strong enough to endure the truth after all. He'd taken Bucky to Wakanda for help and hadn't been back unless the Avengers needed him. Tony had to admit maybe it was for the best. If finding the scrapbook had changed how Steve saw him than it wasn't meant to be.

 

Tony had found his way back to Pepper after everything. She'd taken a hard look at herself in the time they'd been apart and admitted her mistakes when he was suffering. It scared her to see him spiraling out of control and didn't know how to help, so she'd lashed out in desperation. He was happy to finally have someone strong enough in his life to support him and understand that while the truth about his birth changed how he saw himself, it didn't change the man he was.

Pepper and Tony started a foundation in Peggy's name with Angie's blessing to help fund girls that had dreams outside of what society expected of them. It gave grants and scholarships so they could be the best at what they did regardless of how unladylike it was, though the young lady at MIT who was reverse engineering his suits took him by surprise but Tony was happy to quietly mentor her because of her sheer tenacity and ability. She reminded him of himself at that age as well as the stubborn strength of Peggy.

Angie was a welcome member of Tony and Pepper's family. They moved her into the tower so she could be close and Tony'd hired the best medical staff to take care of her every need. They included her in the foundation's committee just for the insight she provided as well as the way the woman had of putting nervous girls at ease by taking the legendary figure that was Tony Stark down a peg or two in their presence. When she finally passed, Tony felt he'd finally lost his last parent but this time there was no regrets. He was able to tell her he loved her and was loved in return.

It wasn't an easy road to follow, but Tony was determined after reading all the letters to become even more the man his hidden mother thought he could be and to live up to her expectations because really all Peggy had wanted was for him to be happy. Howard had tried to drill that out of him with his warped vision for Tony's life but now it seemed that happiness was within Tony's reach.


End file.
